


by the seaside

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: These feelings have been slowly simmering, there is no overflowing of heated emotions, there is no rush.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	by the seaside

Haru glances at the old clock on the wall, knowing she will be here anytime soon. He stands behind the café counter, the windows gives him a clear view of the beach. The sand is pale and coarse beneath the midday sun; and he can see the ocean flow, soothingly, like a lullaby.

The café is small, with only a few chairs and tables, smelling of aged oak. And mixed with this, is the drifting scent of coffee beans. He can hear the idle chatter of an elderly couple, drinking tea and taking bites into their vanilla cupcakes. This is all familiar to Haru, it is cathartic, because this is a routine which makes him feel at home - when he arrives early in the morning, he breathes in the crisp, salty air and watches the sunrise, the beginning of a new day.

The clock strikes one, and the door jingles, catching his attention. It is the same woman, (a regular) with her burgundy shoulder length hair and glimmering eyes. And Haru knows, that she too, is something he has become familiar with.

She nods her head at him, smiling, and makes her way to sit in her usual spot. Next to the window, giving her a clear view of the seaside. Haru reaches for his notepad and pen, though, he thinks there is no point - she always orders the same thing.

The woman looks at him walking towards her, and her gaze is soft as the golden sunlight caresses the right side of her face.

"Nanase-san," she says, for the first time. And Haru sees the faint splotch of pink appearing on her cheeks.

(For a second, he wonders how she knows his name, but then remembers he is wearing a name badge.)

"The usual?" like second nature, his hand writes her order, before she can answer him.

"Yes please!" she chirps, and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Like always, he will go back to the counter, and ready her order. He will put on the kettle and steam will dilute into the air, and he will place her favourite strawberry cupcake on a mini glazed plate. This is a routine, of course.

But this time it is different, he lingers; his thumb smooths over the thin paper, drawing invisible circles. Staring out the window, the seagulls dive deep, centimetres from touching the sand. Maybe the words he is trying to find, is somewhere past these glass walls.

She notices he has not left. "Nanase-san?"

"Haru's fine," he corrects her, subconsciously. Her eyes widen, and Haru purses his lips, wondering if he has crossed a boundary.

But, she melts into an easy smile, and the corner of her eyes crinkle.

"Okay Haru, you can call me Kou." The light gives her red eyes, a ruby glow.

 _Kou,_ he thinks. _The nameless woman finally has a name._

"Do you want to have coffee together?" A few seconds of silence pass, and a blush stains her cheeks.

She starts to ramble:

"I mean that's if you're not busy - you don't have to if -"

"- Sure." Haru answers, a shy smile tugs his lips.

This is not a part of his routine, something he is not familiar with.

(To have an impromptu date, with Kou.)

However, Haru is more than willing for it to be.

He does not deny his liking towards Kou, and to Haru, it is no big revelation. These feelings have been slowly simmering, there is no overflowing of heated emotions, there is no rush. Instead his feelings are just bubbling and ebbing, gently.

He goes back to the counter, and makes coffee, for two.

**Author's Note:**

> #blacklivesmatter  
> [blacklivesmatter.carrd.co](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)  
> edited: 03/08/20


End file.
